The present invention resides in a process for simultaneously extruding a plurality of composite sections comprising a beam-like section, in particular a beam-like section shaped out of a light metal matrix, and at least one shaped strip insert of another metal which forms at least part of the surface of the beam-like section. The beam-like section of the composite section, which may be used as a conductor rail, is produced by extruding a billet through a shape-giving opening in an extrusion die wherein at least two composite sections are produced simultaneously and the shaped facing strips are positioned pairwise between the opposite lying parts of the beam-like sections to be provided with the facing strip.
The present invention further comprises a device for carrying out the process and includes at least one die having a shape-giving opening.
The prior art, as evidenced by German Pat. No. 25 11 301, deals with a process and a device for carrying out the process wherein unplated metal strips are joined intimately to a metal matrix while avoiding friction between the metal strips and the extrusion die and at the same time permitting economic production of various shapes of composite section for a wide range of applications.